


GET INTO THE GROOVE

by Rachael728once



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael728once/pseuds/Rachael728once
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TWITTER PROMPT: Regina gets caught dancing by Robin . . . ONESHOT for my #Outlawqueen buddies. I love all the support we’ve all given one another since poor Robin . . . ugh! Sorry but PEANUT doesn’t exist in this story. Usually, I write her in but . . . um not this time. Also, I’m pretending season five never occurred because it sucked. So, they’ve never danced together before. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	GET INTO THE GROOVE

GET INTO THE GROOVE

Robin was exhausted. There had been an emergency at 4am and he got called into work at the police station. He’d worked all day and finally he was headed home. Regina had sent him a text and told him she was cooking an amazing meal for them and that believe it or not – they’d be alone. Henry was with Emma and Roland was with John and the rest of the Merry Men. This hardly ever happened. Usually, they had at least one of the children. Well, Henry wasn’t really a child anymore but still. He carefully, parked the car and checked to make sure it was straight in the driveway. He’d been practicing more and more and believe it or not David had been teaching him. It was better that way because Regina would yell or hold onto the door and Robin knew his driving made her nervous. So, David took over the lessons and he was grateful to his friend for that. He headed up the walkway to the house and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard music blaring throughout the mansion. He unlocked the door and quietly walked inside. He followed the music and the . . . singing? It was coming from the kitchen. He snuck along the wall and peered inside. His mouth fell open at the sight of his Regina swinging her hips and singing at the top of her lungs. She was doing the dishes and he could smell that dinner was in the oven. He wondered if it was that chicken parmesan that she sometimes made. Roland and Henry love it and he knew there would be plenty of leftovers for them. His eyes trailed back to his soulmate. She was barefoot and wearing jeans and a white tank top. Robin could tell – she wasn’t wearing a bra. He licked his lips and continued to watch her. He didn’t know the song but he couldn’t help but smile as she continued singing the lyrics: 

Music can be such a revelation  
Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation  
We might be lovers if the rhythm's right  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight  
Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
Tonight I want to dance with someone else

Get into the groove  
Boy you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy what will it be

 

Robin hid and continued to watch. He’d never seen her this way; so carefree and beautiful. He couldn’t help that his jeans were getting a little too tight down below. He let out a breath and decided now would be the perfect time to make his presence known. He stood in the doorway, crossed his arms, leaned against the wall and waited for her to notice him. She kept singing; the chicken parmesan now sitting on top of the stove with the garlic bread that had also been baking. She finally must of felt a presence in the room because she turned around and faced him. Regina jumped slightly and Robin couldn’t help the smirk he knew was plastered on his face. She walked over to the radio and turned it off as she began to catch her breath “Oh’ please don’t stop. I’ve enjoyed watching the show,” he teased as he nodded toward her. 

She gave him a look “Alright, you can make fun all you want,” she said. 

He took a step toward her “No, actually I’m serious – don’t stop. Teach me how you do that,” he said as he walked over to the radio and turned it back on. It was a different song now and Regina wasn’t having it. She went over to the stove and then Robin placed his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest “You know . . . I’ve never seen you dance or sing before. You’ve been holding back on me milady. I want to dance with you Regina.” 

She smiled “I can tell you enjoyed it by your reaction,” she whispered as she teased him and pushed her backside against his groin. 

He laughed “I will not deny anything; with that said – teach me,” he said. 

“Aren’t you hungry? Dinner is ready.” 

“We’ll eat after,” he said seriously into her ear. 

She turned around into his arms “Alright, if you insist on being stubborn” she said as she hugged him “You asked for it.” She grabbed his hands and pulled him to the center of the kitchen “We need a little room. This isn’t like dancing at a ball. I don’t even know how to do that to be honest. People dance differently here it’s a little . . . different. You’re really using your hips and swaying to the beat of the music.” 

“Do I get to hold you,” he asked. 

“Maybe but first you need to learn to move; we do this,” she instructed as she began to swivel her hips and grind up against him “You have to do it too Robin,” she said. “You can’t just stand there.” 

“I feel funny,” he admitted. She placed a hand on each of his hips and began to move back and forth. He began swinging and smiled “Is this right?” She nodded and smiled up into his face “Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?” 

“Not today,” she teased. 

“Well, I will admit that when I walked into the kitchen and saw you – I was stunned. My Regina; singing and dancing.” 

“You’re Regina,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” 

“No, not at all as long as I can call you my thief,” she whispered as she grinded harder against the now obvious bulge in his pants. 

“I am yours. You may call me whatever you want – my love,” he replied. “Now then, I think we’ve mastered this part of the dance. What’s next,” he asked. 

“Well, now we can do this,” she said as she turned around and placed her back against his chest. She grabbed his arms and pulled them around her body. 

Their hands clasped and he groaned “I like this,” he whispered against her ear. 

“I knew you would,” she said softly. Just then the tempo of the music slowed somewhat “Now, we slow dance.” She turned around and moved into his arms; she placed her hands around his neck again and showed him how to hold her at the waist “Do you like this,” she asked. 

“Yes, I get to hold you,” he said smiling. “Have we heard Henry play this song before?”

“Yes, I love it,” she admitted. 

“I know this,” he said softly. She was surprised when he started singing to her; she’d heard him sing but not like this. Regina couldn’t help the tears that welled in her eyes as she listened to Robin singing the lyrics into her ear;

 

Sometimes when I think of her name  
When it's only a game  
And I need you  
Listen to the words that you say  
It's getting harder to stay  
When I see you  
All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

This is going to take a long time  
And I wonder what's mine  
Can't take no more

Wonder if you'll understand  
It's just the touch of your hand  
Behind a closed door  
All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

 

They continued to sway back and forth as the song ended and Regina found herself holding onto Robin tightly. He was running his fingers through her hair “What is it,” he asked. 

She shook her head “It’s nothing. I’ve just never heard you sing like that before.” 

“I’m a man of many talents,” he replied. 

She laughed “That’s true my thief. Are you ready to eat now?” 

Robin smiled “Actually, no.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the counter and began moving things out of the way. 

“What are you doing?”

He grabbed her around the waist and sat her on the counter “I may be exhausted and hungry but by dancing around and grinding – I think that’s what you called it against me; I want you. We’re alone. We have the house to ourselves.” Regina was smiling and raised her hands over her head. Robin pulled her tank top off and tossed it to the floor. His eyes devoured her breasts and he let out a breath “I know I’ve said this many times but you are the most beautiful woman in all the realms.” 

She leaned back and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him toward her “Show me how much you want me - thief.” Robin crashed his mouth on hers and did just that. Dinner could wait . . .


End file.
